Gun Molesting
by Ellanore Einstein
Summary: G1: Optimus discovers a fun fact about playing with Megatron's Fusion Cannon... Read more and find out what! Review if you'd like!


Disclaimer: Not mine... too bad I guess!

A/N: Ellanore Einstein's Transformers fun facts #13: Tranformers robots is that have unique places where they can be used for both pleasurable or painful purposes. Usually it is the vehicle parts of a Transformer transferred to their robot mode are incredibly sensitive and have been known to be some of the stimulating parts of arousal...

* * *

**Gun Molesting**

The Decepticons were at it again... meaning an attack on some poor human settlement then steal its power to make energon for themselves. Megatron once again had high hopes for this mission, hoping that by some miracle if they lose again they could scrounge up some enough energon to just barely make it through the next few weeks. Their target was a large dam in a big canyon.

Also as if on a routine pattern, the Autobots and their leader, Optimus Prime were right on the scene practically the second they called for to help their Earthlings, for the fact they really weren't that far away from where the attack actually was.

And thus the usual big, bad, battle between the Autobots and Decepticons began once again. The Autobots claiming they will stop them, and the Decepticons claiming that they will be the ones victorious. But both sides all in all claiming it to be the final battle and when both of the factions leaders attacked each other then all their armies charged at each other, the fight began.

Optimus and Megatron were fighting hard against each other, like they wouldn't ever do anything less when facing one another. Today Optimus had quickly got the upper hand and had tackled Megatron into a nearby cave in the canyon's cliff face, right near the waterfall. It was wet and shiny all over the walls inside when being hit with the sunlight outside, giving the cave an enchanting glow all throughout it. But its natural beauty was currently being ignored by the two sudden robot visitors.

Megatron roared and fired at his opponent who skillfully was avoiding each one of his shots by mere inches. Which was only making the Decepticon leader even angrier and ferocious with his attacks. "Damn you, Optimus Prime! Why do you always have to get in my way?" he shouted while his Fusion Cannon's plasma beams tore into the walls.

"Someone has to!" Optimus then pulled out his Laser Bazooka out when he briefly got a break in the shots and managed to fire at him back. One of the shots hit Megatron right in the head stunning him then Autobot leader quickly ran over and with a good kick smacked the Fusion Cannon clean off before the larger mech could recover in time to shoot him.

Megatron cried out in pain, dropping to one knee as the personal weapon was severed from his arm, clutching the limb it was once attached to. "Optimus Prime!" he roared again seeing his archenemy pick up the dislodged Fusion Cannon.

Prime then prepared to use it for an attack at the Decepticon crouching over in pain. He lifted up to his hands pointing it at his target and rubbed it a little to clean off the scope to aim better.

Megatron winced hard at the action but it wasn't from the pain in his arm, that had stopped a little bit ago, but this was different... It wasn't pain at all that just rushed through his systems, it was the opposite... pleasure. 'Frag it... Its bad enough that I just had my Fusion Cannon knocked off, but to have Optimus be touching it... He better not have seen that...' he thought silently.

But the Autobot did see that tiny moment from his foe and gave surprised, confused and curious expressions all one after the other, then he looked at the weapon in his hand, remembering a fact he learned from a long time ago before the war that said some things about this.

Transformers normally could only take vehicle modes but some have various other forms, like animals or other mechanical objects. But the rarest transformations of all were the older Transformers were the ones that transformed into weapons, namely guns, like Megatron. As with all Transformers their robot modes have some parts of their other form showing in their true forms and the rare ones that have a gun-like form of some kind also show this. But these parts could be used as their own personal weapons in robot mode since they are one.

However Prime also knew something else, that this prized weapon could also be one of the most sensitive parts of their bodies. If it was still attached it could be weapon again, but unattached it was harmless but it was still a living part of the Transformer... and still as sensitive as it was being attached.

Optimus then grew a smile under his mask that mirrored that of Unicron himself. "Well, this is certainly is an interesting predicament, Megatron." he spoke slyly, straightening up from his battle stance and started to rub the Fusion Cannon a little more sensually.

Megatron shivered at the touch transferred to his body from his cannon, very quickly realizing that Prime must've figured his little 'secret' and was now going to use against him. He stood up growling intimidately. "You would dare...!" he hissed dangerously, optics glowing blood red.

"Oh, really...?" Optimus challenged right back to him making mask sliding away and sitting down on the ground. He shifted the weapon around so the back of the gun was to his face. And before Megatron could lunge at him, Prime slid his glossa inside, lapping at the inner workings.

The effect was amazing, whatever was happening to his cannon was what he was feeling but so much powerful... Megatron cried out again, his footing stumbling, almost completely losing his balance and fall. "Uh! Ah...!" he gasped.

Prime chuckled at the sight of how much a little glossa could have such deep effects on a very powerful war machine. His metallic tongue continued to slither across the soft cables inside, suckling some in his wet mouth.

He gripped the nearby slick walls as hard as he could, claws digging in as much as he could, his steel body staring to heat up at the sensations rushing through his systems. "S-Stop it, P-Prime!" his deep voice croaked, fangs bared, absolutely hating how hard it was to control his voice now.

Optimus looked at him, blue optics locking with Megatron's red ones once before laying down on the floor and going back to molesting the weapon. "Why? I'm just playing with your Fusion Cannon." he teased playfully.

"Its still a part of me you fragger!" Megatron screamed, taking out one of his hands from the wall and pounding on it with it. His face slowly beginning to sweat coolant and get the color of his fierce optics that were starting to show signs of glazing over.

"I know that and it seems to be keeping you busy here instead of out there." he half lied to the other mech. Part of him was really keeping him here and away from causing trouble for the Autobots outside, the other part secretly wanted this... An almighty steel beast Pit-bent on conquest and destruction at his mercy and whim just from toying with his Fusion Cannon. It was a pretty big turn on for the Autobot leader.

Megatron's ruby orbs narrowed at the response. "Why you-!" he was cut off from his threat when over the connection he felt a strong warm body wrap lightly around the large gun and grind against the cannon fully. Then angel soft, plush lips then started to press along the thick middle of the big, black gun, kissing so sweetly and teasingly along the metal.

This brought him, him the Slag-Maker and overall super tyrant, Megatron to his knees with a moan. He leaned his face against the cave wall in a last ditch effort to cool his rising temperature and keep from losing his remaining balance. "Oh... Primus... Uh! Uhhhh..." he moaned, listening to the sound it bounce off the cave walls while closing his optics gently deciding that maybe he could just let Optimus have some fun. After all, he didn't choose to really hurt him with it, which he thanked.

Optimus meanwhile had started to lick up the main shaft of the cannon end of the Fusion Cannon. It had Megatron's own unique flavor mixed in the strange taste of plasma of the weapon. Whatever the case it was lovely, this combined to sight and sounds of Megatron moaning in pleasure nearby was making his own interfacing equipment awaken even more, grinding faster to satisfy himself and the other mech. "Mmmm... Yes... Ah... Just let me pleasure you, Megatron... just relax..."

Megatron had eventually felt his control over his body completely fade and slid from the wall and fall to the floor on his back, breathing hard, face wildly aflush and coolant making his body extra shiny. Damn it... he didn't expect that from the Prime. Primus what he would do stop this insanely delightful torture he was enduring and dismantle the one causing this... but he couldn't move... he was now stuck on the floor by the incredible pleasure, to endure it all. "O-Optimus... Please... I-I going... to... Ah!" He groaned loudly, squirming feeling those sinfully good lips and glossa going along the scope of his Fusion Cannon, overload starting to build up.

Optimus himself couldn't deny that he was beginning to come closer to his orgasm as well. He honestly just wanted to make Megatron have good time and he could wait for an actual interface some other time, but this... oh this might be the only time he could make the Decepticon submit to him somewhat.

Oh, how desperately, he wanted to tear off and fondle his interfacing equipment to completion behind his codpiece right now. Sadly he couldn't... all he could do was watch what the Autobot Leader was doing to his prized gun and feel everything he was doing to the touchy appendage. "Yes...! Optimus! Optimus more!" he began to chant before losing his voice to moans and grunts.

Optimus was now really enjoying himself, his pace increasing and his sexual peak coming ever closer and closer before he felt someone trying to comm-link him. He begrudgingly answered it. 'Damn it!' he though to himself. (Yes? This is Optimus Prime, who is this?) He forced himself not to growl at whoever it was because he had to temporarily stop his almost frantic rhythm of thrusting to overload.

(It's me, Bumblebee, Prime. We got them on the run today! Man! Where are you? Aren't you supposed to help us?) 'Oh, it was just Bumblebee. If it was Ironhide or Ratchet I would've gotten mad.'

(Of course I am, Bumblebee. I'm currently keeping Megatron from possibly overturning that good luck. You want me to stop him right?) Prime spoke through it as best he could without giving away a single thing of what was currently happening, which he was pretty good at doing.

Megatron who had now felt nothing for a little bit now from the connection between his Fusion Cannon and himself. For one horrible minute he thought that Optimus was cruel enough to drive him to the edge only to leave him hanging and unsatisfied. Looking over to the Prime he saw concentrating on something, probably talking to one of his Autobots over a comm-link.

(No, you're right Optimus, sorry. I forgot you take care of the Slag-Maker personally all the time in fights so we don't have to deal with him. Anyway, looks like they're completely retreated! Whenever you're done with him we'll meet you back at the base, okay? Bumblebee out!)

Optimus breathed a sigh of relief when the comm-link was cut. Now, he could at last finish them both. "Sorry, about that, Megatron. Now, where was I? Oh, yes..." he breathed huskily and began his lost tempo over on the cannon once again, moaning loudly when he realized just how close he really was to overload before the interruption. But the break was a little nice for it made the pleasure even greater than from earlier. "Oh, Primus yes! So... good! Ahhhh!"

Meagtron was now annoyed at whomever the interrupter was and was about to complain to Optimus to just hurry it up and finish him but was cut to the chase when he felt Prime's body move along the gun again. "Oh thank, Primus...! Ah! Yes! Prime!" he almost sobbed in glee when he felt the Autobot leader begin again.

Prime clutched the Fusion Cannon tightly as his thrusting got faster and faster. "Almost... and just a little more...! Ah! OH MEGATRON!" Optimus screamed gritting his teeth and held on for dear life on the weapon as overload slammed into him like the Fusion Cannon he was humping if it was still active and dangerous. His transfluid released into his sealed codpiece and was pretty full, some starting to leak out of the sides in small, little white rivers down his silver thighs.

When Megatron felt Optimus from the connection and saw him come beautifully, it helped himself fall into that sweet oblivion with him. "RAAAWWRR! OPTIMUS!" he roared, exposing his fangs fully, grabbing his head and throwing it back thrusting forward to cave wall above before he felt his release explode inside of his codpiece before collapsing completely to the ground. His robot semen filled it up all the way and drip a slide a little out of edges around it.

After panting and his cooling fans had successfully cooled Optimus down and got back from meeting Primus, he slowly slid off the cannon and got to feet. While bending down to pick up the gun he felt some of his transfluid slip out more steadily. Chuckling he opened it up and let it drain out on the floor of the cave.

'Primus, damn it all...' Megatron growled internally as he could now hear his fans trying to lower his temperature of his body. Now he would have to clean himself up quick before his Decepticons get to see his sticky white transfluid dripping out of the sides of his pelvic plates and start asking what the Pit was he doing back there. But he didn't get to for in his frustration he forgot that Prime was still here and was now crouched down, looking at him. The Decepticon Leader growled up at him. "What? You still here, Prime? Or are you going to torture me some more?" he snarled sitting up.

Prime shook his head. "No, of course not and that was not torture, Megatron. It was supposed to feel good. It did right?" he spoke gently, not a single note of malice to sound threatening at all. He then lifted a single finger and brought it to the liquid sliding down the other's legs. With the digit he swiped up the leaking edges to gather as much as the escaping semen as he could and brought to his lips, licking it off like a sweet energon treat.

The sight almost made Megatron become fully aroused again, before remembering what had happened earlier and needed to be done. He cleared his throat loudly and then spoke gruffly not looking at him anymore. "J-Just give me back my Fusion Cannon, Optimus."

Optimus finished cleaning his finger before he hear the mech's command. He grinned deviously one last time giving it a nice lick up the cannon making the Decepticon shiver again, before sliding his mask back into place and holding the weapn out for him to take.

Megatron simply couldn't believe the nerve of that damned Prime today! Keeping him here from the battle and then raping him, though it was pretty great despite this at first being unwanted and against his will. However, Optimus still was giving it back to him instead of keeping it and using it to sexually torture him some more with it. The larger mech grumbled and stood up roughly taking back his precious Fusion Cannon from Optimus' hand, quickly reattached back to its spot on his right arm and stood up.

The Autobot Leader just gave a gentle smile, completely ignoring the possible aggressive action and got up. He turned around and left, waving goodbye as went. "Goodbye, Megatron. Sorry we stopped you again but next time I hope we do this again sometime." his voice echoing in the caves a little before disappearing.

Megatron hearing that the Decepticons had lost one more made him for one moment consider shooting at the retreating back in anger, but he just didn't feel like it anymore. He walked out to the opening of the cave thinking to himself about what would happen next after all of this. 'No. I won't shoot you for doing this, Prime. I guess that can be taken as a thanks for the great sex. But that on "next time"... I'm on top and we do it my way...' a wicked grin grew on his handsome face as thoughts of all the sexy and dirty things he could do for the next time they met... or so many more days to come...

* * *

A/N: Okay, peoples two things, first I've been busy... very busy and lot of things have happened the last months, soooo... yeah... sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner. Second, I might be making some more if my writers block doesn't come back again and curse me to braindeadness. Oh, and to answer a very old question I was too busy to answer from Sonadow56, this rule a have made only applies in the stories I specifically say it does, which is still very rarely, so if you were worried about that don't be! If I don't say anything that says that this little rule applies, then they are all robot men, baby! Nothing more for now! Peace!


End file.
